A kiss to make it better
by tabula rasa2
Summary: A fight between Ron and Hermione results in an interesting conversation on the healing properties of kisses between Harry and Ginny - pure HG fluff :)


A/N: First of all, a MAJOR shout-out to all the wonderful people who have given me such lovely reviews for the fic I last posted, "The curse". Thank you so very much for your kind words! :) There were several requests for a sequel, but the problem is, initially, "The curse" was really only meant to be a one-shot, just showing the "first step" Harry and Ginny make to becoming a couple, and the rest... well, it's up to the reader to imagine how it might go on. :) Now, after reading your reviews, I've seriously started to think about a sequel, and I already have an idea, but I can't promise anything soon. So, I offer you this following piece as a sort of mixture between a thank-you and a consolation, and hope you'll like it just as much... :) I've originally posted this to the H/G ficlet section on Fiction Alley, so maybe it will already seem familiar to some of you. Hopefully not to too many. ;) Title: A kiss to make it better  
  
Pairing: H/G (duh!)  
  
Rating: PG (?)  
  
Situation: Sometime during year 6. (let's assume Ginny doesn't know about Harry, Cho and the Mistletoe...) Ron and Hermione have been fighting again, and Harry finally loses his patience and tells them to "kiss and get it over with already!". Then he storms off. Ginny witnesses his outburst and goes after him, intent on calming him down. They get to talk, and eventually, they get to talk about his outburst. Not quite knowing how to approach him and his volatile temper, she starts teasing him...   
"So, you really think a kiss is the medicine?" Ginny couldn't fully keep the sarcasm out of her voice.   
  
He shrugged his shoulder, unfazed by her derisive tone. "In their case? Definitely. Otherwise? Sure, why not?"   
  
He was obviously serious about that and she could only stare at him in disbelief. "Oh come on, Harry, life isn't a fairytale where all evil can be banished by simply kissing someone."   
  
"Well, it's not about banishing evil. It's about creating something good."   
  
"A kiss isn't necessarily good. It can lead to complications, confusion, hurt." She shuddered, temporarily thinking back to how things had ended between her and Dean, before resolutely pushing that most unpleasant memory away.  
  
"Not if it's done right, and if it's between the two right people." he persisted.  
  
She shook her head. "I still refuse to believe that. A kiss is just - well, a kiss. Just touching of lips, physical contact to either satisfy a curiousity or to satisfy a carnal need. It certainly doesn't solve any problems. It's nice, but actually nothing."   
  
"Have you ever been kissed?"   
  
She could have sworn she saw an amused sparkle in Harry's eyes when he asked that, which made her flare up a bit with indignant pride. "Why, yes, I have - and it never struck me as something special."   
  
"Well, see, that only confirms my theory - it has to be done right and has to happen between the two right people. Then it becomes pure magic."   
  
"Well, have YOU ever been kissed?"   
  
He hesitated for a fleeting moment. "No, not really. But that doesn't mean I don't know what I'm talking about."   
  
Ah. So that's where he was coming from. She'd have to carefully break it to him then. "Harry, not to crush your hopes, but kissing is... ordinary. Don't set your expectations too high, you might get disappointed."   
  
"You don't know that." Stubborn, that's what he was.  
  
"Oh yes, I do. It's nothing, it's as normal as combing your hair. It's as exciting as pulling on socks."   
  
He laughed at her. "You're a tough one to convince, I can tell."   
  
"You don't need to convince me of anything. I *know* better."   
  
"Oh really?" He cocked his head speculatively. "What if I gave you irrefutable proof?"   
  
"What kind of proof...?" Where was he going with this?  
  
He smiled and leaned towards her. She stared unblinkingly at him, then gulped and tried to pull away. "I don't think this is a good idea-"   
  
He held her back with a mischievous smile. "Too late."   
  
Then he pulled her towards him and kissed her. And it took her breath away. It made her feel all dizzy and burning hot and ice-cold and soaring high at the same time. When he pulled back (quite a long while later), it took her some time to get back to her senses. Then she looked up at him, narrowing her eyes in suspicion. "That was never your first kiss. It can't be."   
  
"No, it wasn't."   
  
"But you said-"   
  
"I said, I had never been *really* kissed. I never said I didn't have any experience with kissing."  
  
She slowly smiled up at him. "So, you still had no opportunity to examine your theory..."   
  
"Nope.", he grinned back.   
  
"Well, then I think I can help you with that.", and she leaned in and kissed him.   
  
Her action received a very enthusiastic response and it was a while before they pulled apart again. They remained in each other's arms, until Harry sighed contentedly and said "Damn, I love it when I'm right!"   
  
She laughed at that and smacked him slightly, then snuggled into him again. "Well, it most definitely is better than pulling on socks."   
  
Harry grinned. A/N II: So, was that enough to make up for the as of yet non-existant sequel? Admit it - you just wanted to see them smooch, anyway... ;) 


End file.
